Unexpected Sensations
by Sorceress Vana
Summary: The Akatsuki has created the perfect plan to capture the Kyuubi, to lure him into a trap using Haruno Sakura. However, will the kunoichi bloom in time to captivate Itachi's heart and save her comrade from death?
1. The Perfect Plan

Chapter 1: The Perfect Plan

My first try for a Naruto fan-fic, I hope you enjoy.

---------------------------------------

The ANBU squad leader watched helplessly as her comrades fell to the ground, defeated by their mysterious but powerful enemy. The ANBU's hands curled into fists and she lowered her head trying to conceal the angry tears that stained her beautiful face. Her long pink hair was drenched from the falling rain and several drops fell onto the kunai which she wielded in her left fist. She could not gaze into those horrifying red eyes, scared that she would fall under their spell and would suffer the same fate her comrades had.

It was quiet, too quiet for Sakura's liking.

The pink-haired kunoichi carefully lifted her gaze expecting to see her enemy garbed in the long black cloak decorated with red clouds, but instead there was no-one. Her enemy had vanished. She turned around swiftly; frightened that he had moved behind her but the only sound was the light drumming of the rain.

"Kunoichi, I can feel your fear and anger from here." His dominating voice echoed through her ears but held a cool and emotionless tone which sent shivers down her spine.

Sakura felt the hair on her neck raise and the pace of her heart rapidly increased. She slowly turned around to see the Akatsuki member standing on a branch, gazing at her with his piercing red stare which stabbed her heart with a shocking fear.

She quickly turned away from his gaze and closed her jade eyes. Sakura had already seen the destruction and the death he could cause, just by gazing at his opponent with the infamous Mangekyou Sharingan. Her comrades had suffered an excruciating death because they glanced _once_ at the face of their enemy.

"Uchiha…. Itachi." She said filled with spite and hatred, a rush of emotions plagued her mind and her body shook with a despairing anger.

Itachi's lips curled into a smirk and he vanished from his position, reappearing behind the kunoichi and placing the metal kunai across her neck.

Sakura felt his warm body press against her back and she gasped when the cool but sharp metal rested against her neck. She could no longer hide her fear or her anger towards the cold-hearted killer, her body was not obeying her pleas to summon enough charka to use her incredible strength but was trapped within his grip.

"You are Haruno Sakura, a comrade of the Kyuubi's host. Correct?"

His cold and dominating tone rang through her ears with a constant echo. Sakura could tell that he was growing impatient but she was confused by his words. Why did Itachi, the legendary cold-hearted killer who murdered his whole clan and family, want to know if she was a friend of Naruto? How did he even know her name? What was he plotting?

Itachi sensed her confusion and guessed that she was trying to calculate what he was planning. An amused smirk appeared on his handsome but expressionless face. He was loosing patience and he pressed the kunai deeper into her neck, not enough strength to kill her but enough to create blood.

Sakura winced when the kunai was pressed against her neck, creating a small but painful wound which she estimated would take little time to heal using her chakra. She had to answer his question but he already knew who she was, so she could not lie and had no other choice but to tell the truth.

However, the ANBU captain was not in the mood to submit herself to Itachi so easily.

"What would happen if I said I was?" Sakura asked barely in a whisper, she found little courage in her throat to question the killer which was holding her in his grip at her mercy.

Itachi's eyes narrowed and moved his free hand towards her hair, gripping onto the roots and pulling them down. He was loosing patience with the pink-haired kunoichi and wanted an answer, not a question.

Sakura yelled out in pain as a rush of bitter ache swamped through her slim frame.

"This is the last time I am going to ask you, kunoichi. If you do not ask me, I shall kill you and the other ANBU squads in the area." His tone was harsh and cold, but somehow he still kept his expression emotionless.

Sakura had no choice but to oblige. "I am Haruno Sakura." She muttered underneath her breath.

She felt his grip loosen and wondered what was going to happen, several predictions ran through her head and the most likely seemed death. Nothing happened after a few seconds and she turned around to stare directly into Itachi's face like he wanted. Her mind swirled into darkness and her unconscious frame fell forward towards Itachi.

He caught her in his strong arms, turning his red eyes to her beautiful but emotionless face. He lifted her light body across his shoulders, wrapping his hands around the back of his knees and continued to walk through the wet night, towards an unknown location.

_A perfect trap to lure out the Kyuubi._ Itachi thought to himself and quickened his pace into a fast run, lifting himself up into the forest's branches and diving through the night with the kunoichi collapsed against his back.

-----------------------------

It was not long until another ANBU scout squad found the dead bodies killed by Itachi. The leader of the squad was Rock Lee and he knew that Sakura was the captain of the squad; he searched the bodies for her frame scared that she had been murdered too but was confused to find that she was missing.

The male ninja hesitated and ordered his team-mates to carry the bodies back to Konoha. The scout squad swiftly followed the path back to Konoha, but their thoughts were on who had attacked the ANBU, how had they been defeated so easily and where was the captain – Haruno Sakura?

Rock Lee's eyes narrowed and quickened his pace. He knew she was alive but he doubted that they would be allowed to go search for the kunoichi until the deaths of the ANBU were determined, and an elite squad team was chosen and ready to search for Sakura. However, Uzumaki Naruto was on a mission and would not return for three days, and Rock Lee knew that if any search team was to find Sakura – Naruto had to be apart of it.


	2. Agony

The few rays of light shone through the small window at the side of the bare room and were directed at the bruised frame of the kunoichi, who lay unconscious in the centre of the stone floor. Strands of long pink hair fell over her pale face and her hands were tied behind her back with hand-cuffs, specially designed for restraining ninja's and preventing them from using jutsu's.

Slowly her eyes flickered open; it took her several seconds to adjust herself to the light which she had been deprived off in the last couple of hours. Sakura groaned when she instantly felt the throbbing pain fly through her mind and her muscles ached from unexplained bruises.

Regaining her composure slowly, she turned her gaze steadily across the room which she found herself imprisoned in.

What did she expect from a cold-hearted killer?

Especially an Uchiha.

He reminded her off Sasuke and a yearning sensation spread through her muscles when she remembered her comrade's handsome face, like she wanted to run away and find him even though he had broken her heart.

But Sasuke had chosen his path, to be an enemy of Konoha. It took Sakura a long time to get to terms that she could never be side by side with him, but she swore that her loyalty was to Konoha and not her childhood feelings.

Her mind returned on how to escape from her prison. She closed her eyes and tried to summon enough chakra in her hands to break free from the strong metal restraints.

A sudden pain of electricity rushed through her body and she released an excruciating scream, sparks of electricity and current swarmed around her body; greatly affecting her muscles.

Sakura collapsed onto the ground and her cheek hit the hard stone floor, the kunoichi paused whilst she took in the pain and slowly closed her green eyes. She tried to ignore the intolerable agony rushing through her muscles but she found no strength within herself to hold the painful tears washing down her cheeks.

She managed to raise her fingers to her neck and discovered the tight metal ring wrapped around her collar, it was highly likely that the device around her neck was the source of the pain and was preventing her from using chakra.

_What am I going to do? How am I going to escape this prison? How do I warn Naruto not to come after me? What is going to happen to me?_ Questions plagued her mind which only tempted the pain of her migraine to increase and the tears continued to fall from her closed eyes and stain her pale cheeks.

"Oi brat, we have been waiting for you to wake up." A beastly and unnerving voice echoed through the grey room.

Sakura's eyes shot open, she had not realised that there was another person in her company. Slowly she turned her head to see the rims of an Akatsuki cloak but the voice was not Itachi's.

_Who is it? _

Huge hands curled around her throat and lifted her from the ground; Sakura whimpered in the beast's grip and stared into the horrifying face of Kisame. His lips curled into a wide smirk and his blue skin seemed to illuminate in the sinister room.

He turned his face to his partner who stood in the corner of the prison, staring at the scene with his disturbing red eyes.

"Hey Itachi, can I kill her?" Kisame asked Itachi, his tone was filled with excitement and delight.

Itachi's expressionless face turned to Sakura and she turned her gaze away from the Uchiha, desperately trying to tell herself it was a dream and she would wake up soon to the boring red ceiling of her bedroom.

"What are you mumbling about, brat?" Kisame demanded and Sakura ignored him, continuing to tell herself it was a dream but she did not wake up like she had hoped and slowly the kunoichi opened her watering eyes, realising that it was reality.

"Answer me!" Kisame yelled at the woman but Sakura refused to obey and tried to summon chakra in her hands again, however the agonizing pain returned like the first time she had tried and the woman released a stabbing yell as the electrical current flooded her fragile body.

The Akatsuki member grinned in pleasure as he watched the woman coil in his grip from the pain and Itachi's Sharingan eyes narrowed; he slowly walked towards Kisame and grabbed hold of his partner's arm.

"Release her. We need her fit and healthy, Kisame. The Kyuubi might not accept our terms so kindly if he found out that we have been mistreating our… 'guest.' We cannot take any chances, this time." His cool toned voice echoed through Sakura's ears, sending shivers down her spine and making her want to fall unconscious once more, so she could escape the two killer's company.

Kisame stared into Itachi's eyes and grunted angrily, but he was not foolish enough to defy his partner. His horrifying eyes filled with a malicious anger turned to Sakura; he hesitated somewhat but suddenly pushed her away from his hold. She flew across the room until her back hit the wall and she yelped as part of her spine's bone, which was caught in the strong impact, split.

Her head bent over, she had given up on answering the questions in her mind and just wanted to be left alone, the pain was too much to handle. Long strands of pink hair shadowed her face, concealing the painful and angry tears which cleansed her cheeks incessantly.

Kisame stormed off heatedly, slamming the door shut as he left. Itachi released an irritated sigh and approached the kunoichi; he crouched down to her level and looked over her body for any signs of injury.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked, in an emotionless voice that matched his expressionless face perfectly.

Sakura could not find the strength to reply, she was famished and dehydrated, there was no chakra left in her and her body was weak from multiple injuries. She could almost laugh at Itachi's question, it hurt everywhere.

Itachi was growing impatient with the young woman again but he could not ignore her broken bones, if he was to make the plan succeed he had to make sure that Sakura was healthy.

"Sakura, lift your head." It was not a request but a command.

She did not want to disobey the Akatsuki again and slowly lifted her head towards Itachi, his red eyes narrowed when he saw the injuries and placed his fingers on her cheek; observing the bruises which marked her face.

Sakura had not expected Itachi to have such soft and warm fingers; it seemed out of place with the cold-hearted murderer. She could not read his face as usual but took the time to relax in his grip; although she was in the presence of a criminal somehow it felt safe.

His hands ran along her neckline, delicately and smoothly, usually the intimacy between the two of them would have alarmed her but she was too exhausted and in too much pain to realise what was happening.

His finger tips continued to press into her skin tenderly and brushed his hand along the side of her chest, sending shivers down her spine and Itachi smirked at the response from her body.

He leant forward and wrapped his hand around her back, Sakura's eyes widened when he ran a slender finger down her spine trying to determine the worst injury and he found the split in the bone. It was bleeding.

He pressed his fingers into the wound and Sakura rose up against Itachi's chest, biting her lip hard so she would not scream. Itachi realised that it would take a few days for her to heal and he cursed underneath his breath, annoying that he had not taken better care of her.

There were new difficulties in the plan and he predicted that the arrival of Naruto would have to be delayed.

"Hold onto me. I am moving you into a spare room, you need to heal comfortably." He said to her in a cold tone but Sakura made no move to obey. His red eyes turned to her irritably but he held back his anger when he saw her eyes closed and breathing had decreased. She had fallen unconscious again.

He wrapped an arm around her legs and lifted her up by supporting her back, Sakura's head leant against Itachi's chest and Itachi took a glance at the sleeping ninja. Things were increasing in difficulty and he was growing impatient with the female, he hoped that his patience would not end short because otherwise, Sakura would suffer a lot more she has had already.

------------------------------

I really didn't like how I did this chapter. ;;

Not much action yet but there will be a lot more fighting and action as the fic progresses, so do not be put off if there is too much drama and romance.

Thank you for your wonderful reviews. –hugs all-


End file.
